


[You Exist in My Song]

by vinterDrage (DreamingofDragon)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Other, POV Multiple, Songfic, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofDragon/pseuds/vinterDrage
Summary: Frozen and its characters by Disney. Inspired song"You Exist in My Song"by Qu Wanting.





	[You Exist in My Song]

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen and its characters by Disney. Inspired song ["You Exist in My Song"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIF5_Hd1EUw) by Qu Wanting.

You made my wall crumbles, melted away like snow in summer.

  
  


Your bravery, your determination, your lack of concern for your own safety, unheeded of the dangers ahead.

 

Only for you to appear in my ice cold world of isolation and desolation.

 

My heart skipped a beat. Oh, how you surprised me.

 

* * *

 

You certainly surprised me with how radiant, how _free_ you looked. I can’t resist how dazzling you are, how stunning you are.

 

But all too soon, you disappeared from my world again. Is like before all over again.

 

Not a word, not a sound, only these memories as companies. Deep within the recesses of my mind, you appearing in my dreams, always on my heart, on the tip of my tongue.

 

* * *

 

You are always on my mind. I dreamed of you, of us. My heart aches for you. Oh how I enjoyed your jaunty little tunes just outside my locked door, how I wish to reply with my own music about _us_.

  


They both recall a time where lives were simpler. Playing together without care. The gates were open still. The two walking down the street, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder.

 

Perhaps they were more akin to strangers, passerby to each other, as she, feeling her glance, greeted her. The celebration didn’t matter, the delegates from other places of the world didn’t matter, nothing else mattered.

 

It was like a dream came true, facing each other eye to eye, their hearts beat as one, enjoying a joyful moment together, they were destined to be together.

 

* * *

 

I never wanted to hurt you, it was all to protect you. Yet never in my dream would I thought of hurting you again. No, this is merely a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Even delirious, heart frozen with your ice, my thoughts are still with you, my heart points to you.

 

Him and his little song, that was about you wasn’t it? He was from _us_ after all. You desire the warmth, you wish for the change in season. Oh, how I did not see that it was you who would melt for me. I’m not worth it.

 

But he’s guiding me across the ice-cold world, now I’m crossing the frozen fjord to find _him_ . How strange that in a million chances in this great blizzard that I still saw _you_.

 

It might just be fate.

 

* * *

 

You never left my mind. It was a nightmare that I could not wake up. My heart is in despair.

 

But true suffering is when I turned around, and there you stand, frozen.

 

I wailed for you, the only prayer on my lips is you. And you answered me with a miracle of love.

 

* * *

 

They never separate from each other again.

 

 _You are always on my mind_. They would tell each other.

 

 _I dreamed of you last night._ They confess.

 

 _You are my heart_. They serenade to each other.

 

Building new memories, finding new traditions, singing in duet, twirling, dancing together.

 

A song about each other, of _when we’re together_.

 

* * *

 

You planned it all for her, your mind filled with summer personified. You had both dreamed of this special day. You gave your heart to her, for her.

 

You sang an ode to her, giving her _a perfect day_ , to give her everything, the _sun_ , the _moon_ , and the _sky_.

 

* * *

 

At the end of it, you reciprocate, only having her on your mind. You want to care for her as she does you. Return all the love she gave to you.

  


**The greatest present is** **_her_ ** **.**


End file.
